1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydrotherapy jet for discharging an air/water mixture, and to a related method of forming the discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrotherapy jets such as those used in spas and bathtubs normally direct a stream of water through an open-ended conical nozzle that constricts and accelerates the water flow. Upon discharge from the nozzle, the flow of water expands, dropping in pressure and entraining a stream of air in a venturi action. The air/water mixture is discharged from the jet through a discharge member that can be either stationery and provide a controlled discharge direction, or rotating to provide a massaging effect.
It is generally desirable to maximize the amount of air entrained in the discharge. This has been found to produce a pleasing feel for most users. However, present hydrotherapy jets are limited in the amount of static vacuum that can be built up at the nozzle outlet, and thus in the amount of air that can be drawn into the flow.